Diskussion:Exekutor/Archiv
__NOEDITSECTION__ Stardreadnougt Wieso Stardeadnougt?? War die nicht ein Supersternzerstörer?--Yoda41 23:37, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Die Executor-Klasse wird als Stern-Dreadnought bezeichnet - es ist halt eine Klasse von SSDs, so ähnlich wie bei der Eclipse-Klasse. Bei Wookieepedia kannst du das außerdem schon nachlesen. Ben Kenobi 23:43, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Ok, danke.--Yoda41 23:50, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Des nu aber Englisch. Im Deutschen würd man schlichtweg Schlachtschiff sagen.--Modgamers 20:12, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) Nur 144 Jäger? Modgamers, du hast in deiner letzten Änderung angegeben, dass der Executor nur 144 TIE Jäger aufnehmen kann! Das ist doch VÖLLIG untertrieben!!! Wenn ein Venator, der c.a. 50 mal so klein ist schon 400 Jäger aufnehmen kann, dann stimmt doch da was nicht! Der Executor müsste mindestens 10.000 Jäger aufnehmen können!!! Ich werde die Version mit den 144 Staffeln wieder rückgängig machen, falls das nicht offiziell bestätigt ist. Ich möchte dir nichts unterstellen, doch 144 Jäger erscheint mir sehr sehr unglaubwürdig. Xargon 19:45, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ok, 10.000 vielleicht nicht, der Venator war ja ein Kampfschiff, das vor allem auf große Jangars und Raumjägerbestände setzte... aber trotzdem ist 144 viel zu wenig! Xargon 19:45, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Tja... 144 Staffeln, á 12 Jäger wären 1728 Jäger. Es sind aber immer nur 12 Jägerstaffeln an Bord einer Exekutor-Klasse (das doppelte eines Normalen Sternzerstörers). Das was du angibst mit einem Kleineren Schiff ist hierbei egal, da die Konzeptionen anders sein können. Das da 12 Staffeln Reinpassen (was ne menge sind, im SW-Universum) kommt so zB in Rebellion vor und müsste auch überall sonst stehen (Wookeepedia, Behind the Magic etc.) --Modgamers 19:48, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) :::Laut dem "New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels" befanden sich an Bord der Executor regulär 144 TIE Fighter. Im Rahmen der Schlacht von Endor wurde stattdessen ein Mix aus TIE Fighter, TIE interceptors und TIE Bombern transportiert; in einem Reserve-Raumhangar konnten für diesen Fall bis zu 200 zusätzliche Schiffe untergebracht werden (was jedoch nicht dem Normalfall entsprach). Ich finde 144 TIE Fighter für ein 12800 Meter langes Schiff auch nicht gerade rasend viel, aber das ist leider die Zahl, die ich auf der Grundlage der mir vorliegenden offiziellen Quelle beisteuern kann... Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 20:04, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) :Gut ob nun wirklich als TIE Sternjäger waren is ja egal (ich denke die haben feste Kapazitätetn, egal welcher Jägertyp es diese in ansrpuch nimmt). Das ist halt das jeweilige Setup. --Modgamers 20:06, 21. Jan 2007 (CET) Ich habe gerade in dem Wookieepedia-Artikel gelesen, dass ein Executor einen Mindestbestand von 144 Jägern hatte und tausende weitere aufnehmen konnte, was auch viel realistischer ist als mikrige 144 Jäger. Ich weis nicht woher diese Info stammt, aber ich glaube schwer dass diese richtig ist. Hier ist der Link, es steht schwarz auf weiß :) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Executor-class_Star_Dreadnought Freundliche Grüße Xargon 17:11, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Da ich keine Antwort erhalten habe, werde ich es einfach umändern. Xargon 17:22, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Passt schon. Sind ja keine 12800 m wie RC-9393 sagte, sondern sogar 19km.E.B 17:23, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :Leute kommt... WIR haben keien Quellen die das belegen, da kan WP schreiben soviel die wollen. WAS wir beweisen können steht da. 12 Staffeln á 12 Jäger macht 144 Jäger. --Modgamers 18:16, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Auf WP steht bei "Behind the Scenes", dass die Bordmannschaft bei der 19km Variante, die ja DIE Variante ist, also es andere gar nicht gäbe, 3,3 Millionen Menschen bräuchte und nicht nur die 300.000. Jetzt auf die Jäger bezogen, könnte es auch sein, dass diese Daten sich auch auf die 8km kleine Version beziehen, die ja anfangst als DIE korrekte Größe beschrieben wurde, bis sie 2005 eindeutig dementiert wurde. --Darth Vader 18:22, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :Eben, "Behind the Scenes" das ist eine Berechnung die ein Fan nachhaltig angestellt hat, da die restliche Daten nicht nicht nachhaltig neu aufgestellt wurden als die neue Länge festgelegt wurde... aber was glaubt ihr eigentlich. 1000 Jäger... TAUSEND... ??? Hier gehts nicht um eure Großmacht Phantasien. Das währe pro Jäger ca. 8 Meter, den er an Platz bräuchte, wenn nicht mehr und ich glaub nicht das DER HANGAR ETWAS WENIGER ALS DIE HÄLFTE DES SCHIFFES EINNIMMT. Überlegt doch mal... die anderen Knechte sollen schließlich auch noch irgendwo Arbeiten. Ein Executor ist eine schwebende Waffenplattform und kein überdimensionaler Hangar. Es soll hier nicht um Vermutung gehen, sondern um das, was sich beweisen lässt. Und da habt ihr... keine Quellen und wir... 2... --Modgamers 18:28, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Ist ja gut Modgamers ^^. Vorhin war ich etwas blind und wollte nur einen "Edit" abstauben ;-) Aber genau genommen stimmen exakt die 12 Squadronen. Soviel trägt ein Bulwark Mk2 und auch ein SSZ, wenn man die Angaben von Rebellion nimmt. Danke "Moddi", dass du mich aufgeweckt hast, denn wirklich 1000 Sternjäger sind wirklich utopisch, auch wenn deine Rechnung nicht aufgeht, denn das Ding ist ja auch nochn Kilometer dick ^^.--Darth Vader 18:47, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Uffff.... *schweißvonderstirnwisch* ... jedentag ne gute Tat... --Modgamers 18:49, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :Moment mal, es gibt kleinere Schiffe, wie den Venator, der 400 Jäger aufnehmen kann und um das 100fache kleiner ist. Es wäre also technisch gesehen durchaus möglich, dass die Executor mehrere tausend Jäger aufnehmen kann, die Jäger müssen ja auch nicht alle nebeneinander gelagert werden, sondern können auch hintereinander stehen. Ich weis dass dir die Diskussion auf die Nerven geht und ich hör jetzt auch auf, ich wollte es nur mal sagen. Freundliche Grüße Xargon 20:29, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) ::Das ist aber auch eine Vermutung, Xargon. Modgamers sagt ja nur, was er auch gelesen hat. Zusammenreimen kann man sich viel, aber wenn hilft das, wenn da nachher falsche Angaben stehen. Besser ist, wenn man nur das hinschreibt, was man auch 100%ig weiß. Also kein hätte, wäre, sollte... bitte :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:31, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :::Ok, ich kann es halt nur schwer auf mir sitzen lassen... und die Vermutung von Modgamers, dass die Hangars die Hälfte der Schiffsoberfläche einnehmen würde stimmt auch nicht, da mehrere Hangars untereinander passen weil der Executor so groß ist. Eine Vermutung darf man ja durch eine gegenteilige Argumentation außer Kraft setzen. Wie gesagt, ich schreibe nie absichtlich Vermutungen in Artikel, dennoch haben manche Star Wars Buch-Autoren einfach keine Ahnung was sie da für einen Müll in offizielles Quellenmaterial schreiben. Da es als kanonisch gilt muss ich es leider akzeptieren. Xargon 20:39, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) ::::Nya, son Hangar für 1000 Jäger müsste schon gewaltig sein. Ein Normaler TIe ist ca. 7 Meter Groß, der Brauch platz zum wenden, der Pilot brauch Platz, Wartungseinrichtungen, pipapo und trallala.. da läpert sich sicherlich was zusammen und wenn man sich die Unterseite der Exe anschaut sind da auch nicht sonderlich große Hangerbuchten zu erkennen. Meine Vermutung ist eher das man bei der Venator ein wenig übertrieben hat, wenn am ndas in Relation zu den restlichen Schiffen setzt aber egal, da es scheinbar alles offizielle Angaben zu sind. --Modgamers 20:57, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Sorry dass ich die Diskussion noch mal anheizen muss, aber wenn ihr euch mal den ersten Teil von Star Wars "Clone Wars" anschaut und überlegt, wie viele Jäger bei der Schlacht von Muunilinst aus dem Hangar eines einzigen Acclamator Schiffes strömen, dann sind das schon mehrere Hundert. Ich meine die Szene nach Obi-Wan Kenobis Ansprache an die ARC Troopers. Da reißen die Jägerströme ja nichtmal dann ab, wenn die ersten schon bestimmt 1,5 km entfernt sind. Das sind auch bestimmt mindestens 100 gewesen. Also würde ich sagen, dass bei den Venatorschiffen , die ja noch viel mehr als die Acclamatoren selber Jägerplattformen sind, bestimt 400 zur Verfügung stehen. Und schaut euch mal das Spiel Jediknight II an. Kyle Katarn kämpft sich da in der Doomgiver durch die Hangars mit den Ties. Die Ties sind mehr tief als lang. Und da die Stärke der Exekutor in der Länge liegt, komme ich auch eher zu dem Schluss, das eine Angabe mit mindestens tausend Jägern als Maximalzahl stimmen könnte. Wahrscheinlich noch mehr.E.B 21:26, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :Oder es beim Venator einfach kleinere Jäger sind, die dort eingesetzt werden. 400 Jäger ist schier unmöglich, denn alleine ein ISZ hat nur maximal 3-4 Geschwader dabei. Sekunde, nachgeschaut und ... 6 Geschwader. 72, also gut die Hälfte eines Executors. Wenn ich mich ein wenig hineinversetzte, wie so ein Schiff aussehen könnte und ein wenig mit dem "Innenraum" der "Terror" in Rebel Assault II vergleiche, könnte es durch aus das doppelte tragen. Trotzdem sind auch 144 Jäger nicht zu unterschätzen, da es ja auch viele kleinere Transporter, die ordentlich Platz fressen, trägt. Man kann ja mal bei Wookiepedia eine Umfrage erstellen, ob sie auf die selben "Reibungen" kommen würden. --Darth Vader 21:31, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Das mit den kleineren Jägern könnte natürlich wenn man es so sieht auch ein wichtiges Argument sein. Ich habe mich gerade mal ein wenig bei den Jägern der GAR umgesehen. Da finden sich solche wie der ARC-170, der V-Wing, der Jedi-Jäger und ähnliche. Die sind wenn man sich mal die Maße so ansieht bei 2-6 Metern, egal ob man nun von Länge, Breite oder von der Höhe spricht. Aber welches der drei Maße ist bei der Diskussion hier mit der "Größe" von 7 oder 8 Metern beim Tie-Jäger gemeint? Sprechen wir von der Höhe der Länge oder der Breite? Ich würde dahin tendieren immer an die Länge zu denken. Nun sind wir an folgendem Punkt: Wenn wir von einer Länge von 7 Metern reden, sich den Tie aber mal ansieht, geht der aufgrunf der riesigen Flächen an den Seiten mehr in die Höhe. Ich rechne mit einer Höhe von bestimmt 10 oder 11 Metern. Das könnte auch ein Grund sein, dass in einer Executor nun doch bloß 144 Jäger transportiert werden. Nehmen wir außerdem mal die Fähigkeiten einiger GAR Jäger, wie dem ARC-170, seine Flügel einzufahren und denken wir mal an das Beispiel eines amerikanischen Flugzeugträgers, auf welchem sich die Jäger ebenfalls enorm zusammenklappen können. Nur mal so als Denkanstoß! Wir wissen nichts über die Transportart in egal welchem Schiff. Vielleicht werden die in einigen Schiffen auch nur Stückchenweise in schnell zusammenfügbaren Teilen transportiert. Nun ja, wir können hier noch weiter mutmaßen.... Ich weiß es echt nicht!!!! E.B 21:50, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) :Jäger und Sternenzerstörer, das ist schon eine Sache für sich. Eine ähnliche Diskussion habe ich mal angeregt bei der Imperiums-Klasse und hatte da die Hypothese daß Sternenzerstörer ein gewisses Kontingent mit sich führen, damit aber bei weitem nicht ausgelastet sind, daß sie noch Kapazitäten frei haben müssen, schon allein deswegen weil ein Trägerschiff, und das sind Sternenzerstörer, gezwungen sein könnte Jäger eines vernichteten Trägerschiffes bei sich aufzunehmen, ein Beispiel wäre da die Zerstörung der Hydra von der Schlundflotte, die wurde zerstört und ihre TIE-Jäger kamen auf den drei anderen Schiffen unter. Und dann kommt noch hinzu daß es ja auch noch Aufklärer wie TIE/rc-Jagdaufklärer und TIE-Shuttles gab, und davon hatte bestimmt jeder Sternenzerstörer, von Victory bis Eclipse, auch ein paar an Bord. Gruß, --Exodianecross 19:21, 20. Apr. 2010 (CEST) DEr letzte Eintrag hier stammt von 2007, alte Diskussionen muss man nicht unbedingt wieder aufflammen lassen ;) --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:09, 20. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :War mir jetzt einfach nur aufgefallen und wollte was dazu schreiben. Gruß, --Exodianecross 20:21, 20. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Name Wie schonmal erwähnt werden deutsche Wörter lateinischen Ursprungs mit k'' statt einem ''c geschrieben. So auch in Erben des Imperiums. Also währe das der deutsche Name... das währe aber ein haufen Arbeit das zu ändern. Könn wir uns für sowas mal ein Bot anschaffen ? --Modgamers 15:24, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) :In Das letzte Kommando wird sie ebenfalls als Exekutor beschrieben. --Darth Vader 20:04, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Nö. Bleibt so. Ben Kenobi Admin 20:10, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kamikaze :Die Executor wurde in der anschließenden Schlacht von Endor zerstört als Arvel Crynyd absichtlich seinen A-Flügler in die Brücke des Schiffes steuerte Es ist zwar eine strittige Angelegenheit und wird es wahrscheinlich auch immer bleiben, aber vielleicht sollte man es gerade deshalb etwas neutraler fassen. Laut der StarWars.com-Datenbank, wie auch dem New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Weapons wird eine Kamikazettacke nicht nur nicht erwähnt, sondern praktisch ausgeschlossen. In der New Essential Chronology wird es dagegen schon als ein solcher beschrieben. Nun haben wir zwei unterschiedliche Angaben. Wenn man die Szene schließlich im Hinblick auf Vorsatz betrachtet, finde ich die Kamikazetheorie persönlich etwas abwegig. Es scheint eher unglaubwürdig, dass Crynyd in dieser Situation die Kontrolle über seinen Jäger haben könnte und auch der kurze Schnitt in sein Cockpit vermittelt doch sehr stark diesen Eindruck. Von einem freiwilligen Opfer kann meines Erachtens nicht die Rede sein. Das mag der ein oder andere vielleicht anders sehen, was aber bleibt, sind Quellen, die Crynyd dieses Opfer absprechen. Die Filme bieten aber auch so genügend Heroismus auf Seiten der Rebellion. Admiral Piett 16:20, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :Der Pilot ist doch am schreien. Er wurde doch getroffen und das war keine Absicht. E.B 16:24, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) ::Ich gebe Piett absolut Recht, mal davon ganz abgesehen trudelt der A-Wing von Crynyd in die Brücke der Executor. Und einen Kamikazeangriff gleicht das nun gar nicht. Außerdem wäre ein gezielter Angriff auf die Brücke dieses Supersternzerstörer ein schwieriges Unterfangen vergleicht man die bemühungen japanischer Kamikazepiloten die versuchten amerikanische Schlachtschiffe zu treffen, was selten gelang. Periphalos 17:05, 24. Mär 2007 (CET) :::Meine Theorie: Crynyd wollte die Executor angreifen und wurde dabei getroffen. Er schaffte es allerdings noch in die Brücke zu steuern, denn er dachte vielleicht: "Tja, sterben werd ich sowieso...und die nehm ich gleich mit!" Sein Schrei war vielleicht auch nur ein "Schlachtruf".--Opi-Wann Knobi 14:04, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich glaube auch an Opi-Wann Knobis Version! Nur glaube ich das er mit absicht trudelte um von sich abzulenken! Die Iperilalen dachten dann, oh der ist sowie so tot und beschossen ihn nicht! Er nutzte die Chance und flog mit einem Schlachtruf in die Executor! Ich glaube nicht das es ausversehen war, dass wäre doch ein zu großer Zufall! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:25, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Executor-Klasse Ich brauche doch noch einal hilfe, denn ich glaube es gibt auch Executor ohne Darth Vader an Bord, bei Eaw Foc, denn wenn man den Mauszeiger über den SSD fliegen^^ lässt erscheint "An Bord: darth Vader" also schliese ich daraus das es die auch ohne Vader gibt. Oh und kann man Vader denn auch rausholen aus dem Executor? Gruß TK-1262 14:37, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich ist Darth Vader an Bord. Du kannst die Executor jedoch nicht ohne diesen einsetzen, da du sie nicht einzeln über die Galaxiskarte ziehen kannst. Rausholen kannst du den Dunklen Lord nur im Bodenkampf. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 16:37, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) 19 km Die Executor ist niemals bloß 19 km lang. Das kann man sehr gut bei ep5 ind der Szene, in der der falke an der Executor vorbeifliegt sehen. Die ist da so riesig! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von M16A2 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:50, 27. Jun. 2007) :Hallo M16A2, die Frage ob die Executor bloß 19 km lang ist kann ich dir nicht beantworten, aber es ist schön, dass du dich an einer Diskussion beteiligst bzw. eine erstellst. Zu den Diskussionen möchte ich dir noch sagen, dass es Standard ist seinen Beitrag zu signieren. Das machst du indem du 4 Tilden also ~~~~ machst. Die Taste für die Tilden findest du als Pluszeichen neben dem Ü'''. Um die Tilden zu machen musst du allerdings die Taste '''Alt Gr gedrückt halten. Meine Unterschrift siet zum Beispiel so aus --> Boba 15:15, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::So ich habe jetzt eine Antwort. Auf StarWars.com steht, dass sie 19 km lang war. Die gewaltige Größe in den Filme lässt sich auf den verwendeten Maßstab zurückführen, der bei einer 282 cm Modellänge, ein solch gewaltiges Schiff hervorbringt. Im Film wirkt die Executor daher größer, als sie tatsächlich ist bzw. war. Viele Grüße Boba 15:33, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Der Falke ist 26,7 Meter Lang, die Executer 19 km und damit über 700 mal länger als der Falke, natürlich ist sie da im Vergleich zu ihm riesig. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Admiral Ackbar (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:58, 27. Jun. 2007) Hangars Ich wollte mal was über die Möglichkeit des ISZ sagen, Jäger zu transpotieren. Ich habe mal in einem Star Wars Buch gesehen wie ein ISZ Tie's transpotiert und ich vermute das es bei einem ISSZ genauso ist, der ISZ transpotiert die Tie's nämlich an der Decke, während die anderen Fahrzeuge auf dem Boden parken. Wenn der SSZ das genauso macht passen da mehr Jäger rein, aber man muss auch ma überlegen das ein SSZ vorgefertigte Garnisionsbasen mit sich rumschleppt. Und ich glaube das da nur von 144 Tie-Fighter die Rede war und Tie-Bomber noch mal seperat gerechnet wurden. Mist, schon wieder meine Signatur vergessen! --Lord Reaper 16:14, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) Der SSZ hat Kapazitäten für 12 Staffeln, sprich 144 Jäger... was das für welche sind, ist völlig irrelevant, da die Konfiguration sind ständig ändern kann. --Modgamers 16:24, 8. Jan. 2008 (CET) Bau der Exekutor Im Artikel steht, das die Exekutor 0 NSY fertiggestellt wurde. Im Comic Star Wars The Force Unleashed, das im Jahre 2 VSY spielt, kommt sie aber bereits vor. Wiedersprechen sich da die Quellen? Darth Arnad 17:03, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :In The Force Unleashed ist die Exekutor noch im Bau und lange noch nicht fertig, also kein Widerspruch. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:07, 14. Sep. 2008 (CEST) "Die Exekutor wurde in den Schiffswerften von Fondor gebaut" Ein guter Freund und Arbeitskollege von mir, hat mir einmal erzählt, das die Werfeten von Kuat und die Werften von Fondor gleichermaßen behaupten DEN Exekutor gebaut zu haben. Und beide haben recht. Der Imperator ließ beide zur gleichen Zeit bauen und während er den einen Darth Vader übergab, versenkte er heimlich den anderen mitten in Coruscant, vor der Nase aller. Leider habe ich von den älteren Büchern nur sehr wenig gelsesen, aber ich habe im Kopf, das irgendeiner mal sich den in Coruscant geparkten geschnappt hat. Uns soweit mir bekannt, gab es auch nur diese beiden Schiffe der Exekutor-Klasse. Leider kann ich nichts davon mit Quellen belegen. Gruß Epsenight 11:52, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) → Lusankya --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:19, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) Zerstörung Weiss jemand wer oder was die Executor zerstörte? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.3.70.187 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 15:42, 12. Feb. 2009 (CET)) :Die Kollision des A-Flügers von Arvel Crynyd mit der Brücke und der Anschießende Absturtz in den Todesstern während der Schlacht von Ender, wenn ich Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter noch richtig in Erinnerung habe. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:03, 12. Feb. 2009 (CET) "Hohe" Kosten Laut diesem Artikel kostete die Executor etwa elf mal mehr als ein Imperium-Klasse II Sternzerstörer. Diese Kosten sollen begründe, warum es so wenige Schiffe der Executor-Klasse gibt. Diese Behauptung halte ich für unrealistisch, da es ISDs in großen Massen gibt und ein Supersternzerstörer definitiv mehr als elf mal so gut Bewaffent ist, und das bei einer weniger als zehn mal größeren Crew. Also ist der SSD wirtschaftlicher. In welcher Quelle steht das also bitte?! 16:28, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Der Artikel muss sowiesomal neu verfasst werdn, zumal er meines Erachtes sowieso eine Kopie ist, welche in in englisch mal auf irgendeiner Seite (ich mein es war die Wikipedia) nahezu 1:1 wiedergefunden habe. Es ist zudem ein verdammt alter Artikel der mal auf Fordermann gebracht werden muss. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:31, 24. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur – Oktober 2009 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 22.10.2009 bis zum 29.10.2009 * : Dieser Artikel hat es auf jeden Fall lesenswert zu werden. Er ist gut geschrieben, flüßig und informativ. Darth Hate 17:04, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) * : Jep. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 17:17, 22. Okt. 2009 (CEST) * : Ein schöner Artikel, könnte sogar mehr als lesenswert drin sein. – Andro Disku 21:38, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) * : Wir werden sehen... aber lesenswert klar. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 23:33, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) * : JunoDiskussion 13:47, 26. Okt. 2009 (CET) Mit '''5 Pro'stimmen wird der Artikel in den lesenswerten Status erhoben! Lord Tiin 07:17, 30. Okt. 2009 (CET) Abkupfern Irgendwie klingt "abkupfern" im Einleitungsteil ein bisschen blöd... Könnte man nicht ein anderes Wort einfügen? Nahdar Vebb 20:08, 3. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Klingt für mich auch arg umgangssprachlich, und bewertend noch dazu... ich würde den Nebensatz "Sie war ein Sternenschlachtschiff der Exekutor-Klasse', von welcher das Schiff ihren Namen abkupferte'" einfach streichen, da der Zusammenhang zwischen "Exekutor" und "Exekutor-Klasse" ja sowieso nun wirklich nicht schwer herzustellen ist^^ --GALAKTOS 14:52, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) Exzellent-Kandidatur – November 2009 (nicht bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 11. November 2009 bis zum 27. November 2009. * : Ich bin der Meinung, dass die Kriterien in diesem Falle erfüllt sind. JunoDiskussion 14:04, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) * :Lang,ausführlich und trotzdem interresant. Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi 14:43, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) * :Obwohl ich das Wort abkupferte nicht gerade für das beste im Einleitungsteil halte, stimme ich zu. Alles was man zu einem Schiff wissen will (Beschreibung, Waffen, Geschichte etc.), ist ausführlich beschrieben. Und Crynyds A-Flügler trudelte wirklich (Mir fällt kein besseres Wort ein) ... Gruß NahdarHolocrons 14:54, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) * Noch einige Sätze, die meineserachtens nicht in einen Artikel gehören. "..., als Arvel Crynyds A-Flügler schwer beschädigt in die Brücke trudelte, ..." oder "Sie war wahrhaftig ein mächtiges Schlachtschiff." Solche Sachen stören mich zumindest beim lesen. Kit Fisto 14:49, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) * : „Sollte man überragende Arbeit abliefern, so könnte man sogar in Zukunft weitere Aufträge den Kuat-Werften wegangeln.“ meets „obwohl viele Offiziere innerhalb der Todesschwadron Ozzel gleichberechtigt zu Vader ansahen, war in Wirklichkeit die gesamte Flotte eindeutig nur Vader unterstellt. Es wurde ebenfalls vermutet, dass Ozzel nur aufgrund seines Stammbaums genommen wurde. Er bekam von Vader den Befehl, Rebellen zu vernichten. Da er allerdings dadurch sehr oft auf eigene Faust handeln musste und die Ergebnisse nicht immer wünschenswert waren, begann seine Stellung bei Vader zu bröckeln“, wo sich mir die Frage nach der Relevanz für die Exekutor stellt bzw. ich einen objektiven Stil vermisse. Auch solche stichprobenartig hervorgebrachte Sachen wie „Das schwächste militärische Potenzial dieses Kampverbandes bildete der Victory-Klasse Sternzerstörer Firewind“ und „den Rebellen stichhaltig zu zeigen, wie sehr man über den Verlust der Daten angespannt war, beorderte Palpatine Vader dorthin. Da man wusste, dass Luke Skywalker bei der Erbeutung der Pläne half, setzte Vader einige Barabel-Kopfgeldjäger auf ihn an. So wollte Vader Luke nach seiner Gefangennahme einfach abholen“ verschieben meine Stimme von einem einfachen Neutral zu einem entschiedenen Kontra. Und wenn alle diesen langen, interessanten Artikel gelesen haben, frage ich mich ehrlich gesagt, warum sowas immer noch im Artikel auftaucht und nicht von euch korrigiert wurde. War dieser Artikel so interessant, dass keiner von euch das bemerkt hat? Bel Iblis 19:04, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) * : Weder ist die Geschichte komplett drin, noch ist der Artikel sprachlich lesenswert, geschweige denn exzellent. Auch zur Technik und HDK lässt sich bei dem Teil noch einiges zusammentragen. Pandora Diskussion 19:53, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) * : Bwahaha... *zur Wook schiel* Muahahaha... Jetzt mal im Ernst: Allein der Blick auf das 300KB-Monster in der Wookieepedia sollte ausreichen, um herauszufinden, dass dieser Artikel alles andere als vollständig ist. 21:38, 16. Nov. 2009 (CET) * : pluralis sprengis unangebrachtis... Jetzt mal ernsthaft: Ich schließe mich den Kollegen über mir an.Darth Hate 15:51, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) * :Also wirklich das ist doch nicht euer ernst,oder??''Da fehlt noch viel zu viel.Ret 16:49, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) * : Ich denke, lesenswert kann der schon bleiben, aber für exzellent reicht das haushoch nicht. Gruß, 'Lord Tiin' ''Nachricht? Artikel 13:45, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) * : Ich muss meine Meinung revidieren...ich hatte gestern mal Zeit, mir andere Ezellente Artikel ganz genau durchzulesen und wenn man das dann mit der Exekutor vergleich fhlt noch was... Gruß Ghorm Fett 13:51, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) * : Für exellent etwas zu hoch gegriffen. Vielleicht wenn er mehr Informationen besitzt.--Jedimeister Kenobi 14:27, 24. Nov. 2009 (CET) Mit 3 Pro-''' und '9 Kontra'stimmen bleibt der Artikel vorerst lesenswert. Gruß, '''Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:15, 28. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Der Artikel hat zweifellos nicht den erforderlichen Stand für Exzellent erbracht, jedoch darf man daraus nicht schlussfolgern, dass die WP in dem Fall unser Standard/Maßstab ist. Alleine 40kb Text nur über die Crew entsprechen ganz anderen Äonen, als was wir momentan ähnlichen Abschnitten wie Persönlichkeit, Technik und Charakteristiken widmen. Zudem enthält der WP-Artikel alle erdenklichen alten Star-Wars-Comics, die wir nicht einmal so 1% in unseren Artikeln eingearbeitet haben. Die Arbeit, die da anstünde, um die Dinge in Einklang zu bringen, ist schier gigantisch, da damals an einen Kanon noch gänzlich nicht zu denken gewesen ist. Gerade wo Garm Bel Iblis schon anspricht, dass ich mich mit meiner Überarbeitung schon am Rande der direkten Relevanz für ein Raumschiff aufhalte, um mehr Einblick in die Situation und Rolle des Schiffs zu schaffen, entfernt sich der Wookieepedia-Eintrag nach heutigem durchlesen teilweise gänzlich von dem Geschehen und erklärt eher den gesamten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg. Ansonsten wurde der Artikel meines Wissens trotz Wunsch danach noch nicht kontrollgelesen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 03:55, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) HdK-Teil Nabend, ich ändere mal den letzten Punkt des HdK-Teils. Da Executor wohl nicht vom lateinischem exsecutor kommt, was ausserdem executor ohne s sein sollte, sondern vom englischen executor.-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 21:50, 14. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Lies mal deinen Satz hier genau durch und dann verstehst du, warum ich das revertet habe. Danke. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 17:07, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Achso, ok das mit dem Exsecutor stimmt ^^ sollte mal lieber erst den Stowasser wälzen und dann Rechtschreibung bemängeln, tut mir leid. Aber trotzdem muss man nichts von einer lateinischen Herkunft schreiben wenn executor ein normaler englischer Begriff ist und das Schiff heist im Deutschen ja Exe''k''utor, dieses Wort gibts ebenfalls im Deutschen, nur halt etwas älter. Da kann man höchstens schreiben dass deutscher und englischer Name Vollstrecker bedeutet. Und ich habe bis jetz noch nicht wirklich begriffen wieso dus revertet hast, denn im Endeffekt ist der Satz nur Platzverschwendung.-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 17:30, 16. Mär. 2010 (CET) Überarbeitung Hallo, ich werde mich mal an die Überarbeitung dieses Artikels setzen. Die Gründe sind folgende: 1. Vieles in dem Bericht hat nichts mit dem Schiff zu tun. Da steht dann zum Beispiel, wie Prinzessin Leia die Verteidigung der Echo-Basis organisiert und in dem ganzen Absatz wird das Schiff nicht einmal erwähnt. 2. Teilweise sind ganze Absätze schlecht oder unzureichend formuliert. Das ist meiner Meinung nach unzureichend für einen Lesenswerten Artikel. 3. In Star Wars Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge sind viele neue Informationen über dieses Schiff zu finden, die ich hier einbringen werde. Xizor von Sizhran 15:21, 14. Apr 2010 (CET) :Denke aber bitte daran, dass in der Infobox keine Werte stehen sollen, die dem Standart der Klasse entspricht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:25, 21. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Tja, da hat wohl jemand den Artikel zusehr mit dem der WP abgeglichen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:06, 21. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Xizor oder wer jetzt? Eigentlich sollte es ja auch nicht darum gehen, dass Artikel lesenswert wird, denn, wenn jeder Artikel lesenswert ist, ist keiner mehr lesenswert, da sie sich hervorheben sollten als andere Artikel. Kit Diskussion 17:23, 21. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::::Grundsätzlich ist der Artikel sehr groß, sehr detailreich von mir formuliert worden, um einen Einblick in die Gesamtsituation um den Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg herum zu bekommen, im Vorwand dessen, dass ich den Artikel Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg später erweitere und schon gewisse Informationen vorgearbeitet habe, die im gleichen Atemzug mit der Exekutor nennbar sind. ::::Da sich bislang keiner bereit erklärt hat, den Artikel im größeren Stil kontrollzulesen bzw. ich keine Zeit/Lust hatte, ihn selbst nochmal zu überschauen, wirken natürlich bestimmte Sätze zusammenhanglos. Ich habe zwar vor, ihn im Zuge des nächsten Jahres, wenn es alles passt, anzugleichen und auch weitere Quellen hinzuzufügen, doch wenn sich jetzt jemand daran austoben möchte, kann er das im Prinzip tun - schließlich sind wir eine gemeinschaftliche Community, das macht mir auch nichts aus. Doch bislang sehe ich nur aus dem Zusammenhang gerissene, ohne Einzelnachweise belegte, gekürzte oder gelöschte Sätze und Wortschnipsel. ::::Keine Frage gehören bestimmte Sätze umformuliert, doch sollte das meiner Meinung nach jemand tun - wenn er es für nötig hält -, der aber gleichermaßen Erfahrung und Ahnung hier in der Jedipedia hat, sodass das ganze keine Verschlimmbesserung ist, sondern in dem aktuellen Stil der Artikel weitergeführt wird. Denn insgesamt trumpft der Artikel durch den Gesamteinblick und die Reichhaltigkeit an Informationen, die in den jeweiligen Quellen preisgegeben werden, weniger durch herausragend formulierte Sätze. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 20:08, 21. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::::@Admiral Ackbar: Die Werte, die ich in die Infobox geschrieben habe, die kommen aus Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge und gelten NUR für die Exekutor. Ich sehe also keinen Grund sie nicht aufzulisten. :::::@Kit Fisto: Es geht doch gar nicht darum, ob der Artikel lesenswert ist oder nicht. Aber für einen lesenswerten Artikel finde ich das, was gegeben ist unzureichend für einen bereits als lesenswert ausgezeichneten Artikel. :::::@Darth Vader: Ich finde das wenn ich einen Artikel lese, der mich über ein Raumschiff informieren soll, dass es dann falsch ist, wenn beschirben wird, wie die Verteidigung von Hoth organisiert wurde, denn das interessiert mich ja als Leser gar nicht. Man wird als Leser dann aufgehalten und kann sich gar nciht in aller Ruhe über das Thema informieren, weil teilweise alles mögliche erklärt wird, obwohl das gar nichts mit dem Schiff zu tun hat. :::::Zur Formulierung der Sätze: Selbstverständlich muss man keine gut formulierten Sätze in den Bericht einbringen, nur ist das dann doch Schade, wenn man weiß, dass man den Artikel durch einige besser gewählte Formulierungen besser verständlich machen kann. Xizor von Sizhran 16:08, 22. Apr 2010 (CET) Die werte aus Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge sind die selben Werte, wie die von allen anderen Supersternzerstörern auch. Die Quelle die zeigt, dass die Exekutor modifiziert wurden, so dass sich die Grundwerte ändern, muss noch geschrieben werden. Da wir zudem, wie Ackbar schon sagte, nur Werte bei individuellen Schiffen eintragen, wenn diese sich vom Basismodell unterscheiden, verläuft deine Argumentation in diesem Punkt somit ins leere.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:12, 22. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Wo steht denn, dass die Werte der Exekutor gleich den Werten der anderen Supersternzerstörern ist? Die Lusankya beispielsweise hatte eine vollkommen anderer Bewaffnung. Xizor von Sizhran 10:17, 24. Apr 2010 (CET) ::Richtig, du sprichst aber von der Lusankya. Die Lusankya hat aufgrund ihre Rolle als Gefängnis weniger Bewaffnung und daher eine andere Aufteilung. Ich habe den Artikel Exekutor-Klasse Sternenschlachtschiff sowie die Exekutor überarbeitet und mit Einzelnachweisen belegt. Dort findest du genaustens alle Quellen. Insofern du wirklich daran interessiert sein solltest, den Artikel zu überarbeiten ohne das gefühlt morgen Abend alles wieder zurückgesetzt wird, dann solltest du nun aufhören, Einzelnachweise zu vernichten, wichtige Informationen gezielt zu löschen (weil sie in deiner Quelle nicht vorkommen) und im Geschichtsabschnitt die Rolle des Schiffs zu entfernen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 11:46, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Wo steht denn, dass die Werte der Exekutor gleich den Werten der anderen Supersternzerstörern ist? Wie gesagt in bisher allen Quellen die es zu dem Thema gibt. Die ''Lusankya beispielsweise hatte eine vollkommen anderer Bewaffnung.'' Richtig, aber wo ist jetzt der Punkt, wo dies etwas über die Exekutor aussagt? Das Momse (Benutzer:Darth Vader) ebenfalls keine Artikel schreiben kann, dafür kannst du ja nichts. So suggeriert eben jene Stelle im Artikel, dass die Lusankya normalstark bewaffnet ist, während die Exekutor hingegen mehr Waffen als normal besitzt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:31, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Meine X-Wing-Zeit ist zwar schon lange her, aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist die Lusankya auch ein Gefängnis und deshalb weniger bewaffnet. Die Exekutor als Superschiff und x-mal so groß wie alles zuvor bekannte sollte doch wohl trotzdem mit den Schiffen der gleichen Klasse zu vergleichen sein. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:36, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, wurde zum ersten mal in Starships of the Galaxy (2007) erwähnt, dass die Lusankya weniger Waffen hatte als normal. Ansonsten sind alle Supersternzerstörer gleich (von den Werten). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:41, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Kann sein, das ist nicht mein Gebiet. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 15:33, 24. Apr. 2010 (CEST)